The Knights Curse
by kcrewse23
Summary: A look into how far a man is willing to go to bring Justice to his friend's murder
1. A good friends tragedy

Prologue

When someone dies in the grip of a powerful rage... a curse is born. The curse gathers in that place of death. Those who encounter it will be consumed by its fury...

This echoed in The ears of the detective as he came upon the scene. it was unlike anything he has ever seen nevertheless needed to be investigated. He needed to ignore the blood, The broken bones and the ungodly fearful expression that is on the face of what used be the detectives closest friend.The only way he could bring Justice is to investigate the scene thoroughly No matter what pain is coursing Through him right now

This scene is unlike the others but he knew that. the moment he walked in the house he was going to be changed. he could see abnormalities that the detectives in the other Room Could not see ,He also knew that all the gadgets in the world could not prepare him for what he is about to face. he has looked into the darkness before thisbtime something Is probably going to look back, He knows his mental fortitude is going to be put to the test .This is the work of something beyond human. The body is void of life, but the face is contorted into a expression of fear and damnation that is all too real. Its almost like the victim knew it was coming But could not do anything about it The quotes that was sent to him earlier before answering the house resonates with them now .He said to himself dammit Lucius what brought you to this house I wish you were here to tell me what I'm dealing with I sure as hell know one thing I am Definitely not in Gotham anymore

_A young man walks into a building in Tokyo with what looks to be the intention of securing the biggest deal Wayne Enterprises has ever seen This will put a Dent on the Homeless epidemic in Japan The idea is to tear down a group of run down houses and create a shelter that will not only house the homeless but provide jobs schooling education and secure future for the young men that live out in the streets with all the potential in the world And with those words the deal Is set in stone and construction begins the following year Enough time to go back to the scene Of his friends untimely demise and gather clues investigate further A suited Bruce Wayne walks into the house and Immediately feels The presence of pain anger fear and Tragedy_

_He knows hes not alone in the house But is he ready to face what is inside_

_He closes the door behind him and slowly heads towards the stairs in front of him and stop right in his tracks when a boy on the 2nd floor catches his eyes a little boy with a bowl haircut Much like you would see on a normal day around here .He locks eyes with a boy and asks what's your name The boy responds with toshio Bruce follows up with where is your mother He says in the house Where is your father Upstairs Says the boy Without breaking eye contact Bruce notices a dead look in the boy's eyes And asks him to come down The boy crawls down the stairs and unnaturally double jointing his bones and popping moving like that of a spider Bruce was perplexed But did not flinchThe boy was no more than an inch away from his face within a second At this point feared already kicked in but Bruce understood fearThen knew something was not right He knew whatever curse was lurking was already inflicted on him He thought to himself This was the only way I could go further with my investigation Just then he heard a guttural rattling groan To his right And he saw what he could only describe As a demon of some sort in the form of a human Or at least what used to be human She had pale skin long hair And she was Advancing towards him In a crawling motion Faster than any normal human he knows Any normal man would have turn and ran and left the house tried to forget about it but Bruce was no normal man He advanced towards This thing Eventually passing it With the intention to follow the path that it came from The child followed Bruce not missing a step until they both ended up in the last Room to the right of the hallway he came across a clear plastic bag ,there was dried blood on it and pieces of hair and flesh Bruce understood that something terrible had happened here and is the explanation for all of this .The child sat and stared at Bruce and knew what He was .The pale demon came after Bruce as well .The Curse was in full effect he knew he had cut ties with all friends and family until the Curse was lifted He also knew He was closer in his investigation then he was before he walked into the cursed house_ the detective saw progress

to be continued


	2. A family's tragedy

_A battle ridden Bruce Wayne heads back to the house ,at this point The curse has takien full effect And the hallucinations are kicking in. It seems that everywhere he turns that little boy's not far behind. w_

_While Bruce doesn't directly talk to him he will acknowlege him with a look ,Whether it's a hallucination or not he needs to take it seriously In order to get to the bottom of this.He understands the dangers that hes in I knows he can't go back home unless something is done or the Curse takes him which ever comes 1st .At this point in his life hes not afraid of death some will actually say that he even welcomes it. It may be apparent to the spirits that haunt him he feels this way. As Bruce enters the house he proceeds upstairs and a black cat runs through his legs and as he goes down the hall the guttural moaning sound comes back It could only be described as a rattlesnake's rattle but with a slower tempo and more forceful. The creature Crawls towards him up the stairs He is fully aware of the intent of the creature. As the the threat closes in on him Bruce manages by pure instinct to drop a smoke bomb to conceal himself and head to the nearest room. It Looks like some of the old tricks do work . He concluded that this creatures pursuit is mostly be based on sight but he knows he was lucky to escape that encounter . Now he is able to continue on with this investigation He looks in the Room Searching for some type of clue or evidence as to what happened here. As he opens the closet he finds a journal with the name Kayako Saeki there he finds a picture of a beautiful Japanese girl that Fits the same description as the entity that constantly pursues him but much more lively and much more human like. He thinks maybe at some point she was a victim herself but of what . As he turns the page he come across a family photo which includes the boy the cat and a man who he assumes to be the father and the husband .This is 1st time seen this man I wonder if he is also a victim of whatever happened here. Hr looks to the back of the photo and a name that read Taeko appears As he read the name out loud he feels a presence behind him . A pair of hands grab him he quickly turns around and standing in front of him is the man In the photo covered in blood Before in knew it he had a hands around his throat it felt as if he is trying to break Bruces neck thankfully Bruce still had the his cowl on from the battle earlier in the day only cover by a coat. he was able to reach into one of his pouches and retrieve the iron brass knuckles that his good friend John Constantine gifted to him. They prove to be effective As he was able to fight off the angry spirit using just his fists on of his greatest weapons Only 2nd to his brain Taeko seem to be affected by iron and for the 1st time Bruce was able to see an end to his investigation The spirit fled with Bruce pursuing it He saw possibility to see this through not just as Bruce Wayne but also as Batman He Was led to the bathroom and he came across the boy sitting in the bathtub, this time the boy was not discolored but it looked like hehad life in him.The detective was able to piece together what happened stemming from the plastic bag he had found downstairs with hairs on it. This man was not a victim, ghost or not he can could feel the rage during the fight. It was unmistakable , Bruce knows rage, this man murdered his family over some jealous rage ,But this curse has to end Perhaps only way to end it is to free this family of its anguish. He could never understand how a man can do this to his family he knew he could not stop until he brought Justice to them His main focus was Taeko The key the freeing This family from its vices of anger and rage .The key is simple The key Is what it always has been and is Justice And that was good enough for him to carry on with this_.


End file.
